


Consciousness

by Keirayoruichi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Anxiety, Badass Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fucking love Connor okay, I probably add some more tags later on, Investigations, Murder, Police, Protective Connor, Romance, also not that badass but quite badass Reader, and here I am adding some more tags, atleast he's a cinbun, deviant, slowburn, with some sassy comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirayoruichi/pseuds/Keirayoruichi
Summary: Detroit, 2038 November,You have never thought about wonders. These things never happened with a low tier person like you.However, you knew that everything has changed with the moment when your transition made you work in the Detroit Police station.- New work to do.- New case to investigate.- With a new partner, the android named Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

Detroit Police Station, 1st November 2038

You've been cracking your fingers anxiously as you descended from the bus to continue your way towards the police station. This was the big day. Your first day after the transition from Cincinnati due to the lack of workforce. At first, you didn't want to accept the offer... so it turned out as an order instead. Now that you remember they mentioned something like a 'boost to your spirit' or whatever. To be honest you were actually happy they did this. It was clear that the last 3 months weren't your highest... nor proudest period of time. Long story short somehow the cases slipped out of your hands which made your mood consistently deteriorate and of course that made things even worse. So you fell into a hellish circle without knowing the exit.

You could only wish that things would change with the atmosphere...

Here you go, after a rather long navigating between androids and people, you successfully made your way to the police station. As you stepped in, pushing the great glass doors inside, a huge marble hall welcomed you with some lost and worried people who were in the middle of using most of the information counters. Fortunately, one woman just finished her business in front of you, so you could manage to get things done already. Walking towards the information desk, you cleared your throat weakly, trying to bring up a confident smile. A male android behind the counter glanced up at you, also showing a smile, while asking: "How may I help you, Miss?"

"My name is Y/N and this is my first day in the offices. Could you check if everything is clear and done regarding my transition to here from Cincinnati?"

The eyes of the robotic creature pinned to the monitor as the LED circle on his temple started flicking, indicating that he has just finished searching all the information you needed. "Everything is in its proper place, Miss. Your authorization now makes it available for you to go into the offices."

You let out a relieved sigh. At least you didn't have to deal with more paperwork. So you quickly thanked him while continued your journey to the right to reach the gates that let you out to the working section. There was another android who was casually standing next to it, most likely protecting the place based on its security uniform.

You hold your breath just for a second, fearing if something might be wrong but the gates let you in without any hesitation. You shouldn't be nervous all the time... after all, this is why androids are employed.. they make no mistakes.

You approached the center, not sure about what to do actually. Your task was most likely to see the chief police officer however he seemed busy at the current moment as you checked the glass room up on the stairs next to you. The black man was talking with someone who you had no idea about. And it seemed that there was another android with them. But it looked like to you that he was shut done or something since it was not moving at all. You furrowed your brows, but you instantly got taken aback as someone started talking to you from behind. "Heyyy sweetie!" Was told in a rather high pitched tone that made you turn on your heels to see who was it. There, just behind you, a blond haired guy was leaning to the desk with his arms crossed. He put up a rather irritating smile that he probably thought was charming. His union was loose and the top buttons we not even linked.

Was he the cool guy here or what?

"Hi?" You responded but it sounded more of a question. "Do I know you?" Your tone was unsure and full of confusion.

"Not yet, but I'd love to know you!" He smirked. Ugh this guy... You tried to hide your urge to tell him off already but it was your first time to contact someone, you couldn't just show off as a jerk already.

"My name is Y/N. You?"

"The name's Ryan." He winked charmingly, even if it surely didn't charm you. "You must be the rookie from... where exactly?"

"Cincinnati." Your answer was brief since you already felt you didn't have time for this bullshit.

"Ohhh Cincinnati! Such a spectacular place to live in!"

Was he overreacting or was this his general way of reaction? Either way, it certainly didn't amaze you.

"Well not for me I guess. Detroit seems lovely though."

"I do believe every place can be equally amusing. So unfortunate that the trash is out everywhere."

Now you lost the line. "What do you mean?" You asked, furrowing your brows.

"The fucking bots I mean." he sighed "Cincinnati must be full of them already... not that Detroit is different."

A weird, unexpected feeling started welling in your stomach. His face darkened with his tone changing in his last sentence like he became suddenly irritated. "Well... I guess you're right..." giving him a response, feeling rather uncomfortable, you decided that maybe it was the right time to finish this conversation. "Anyway glad to meet you Ryan. It was.. a pleasure." You forced out a smile, hoping it doesn't seem too fake. "Now I have to go though."

His face lit up again. "Gotta go already? Guess you have to do some business? Well, luckily I'm working at that table." He said while pointing at the desk not far from you in the opposite row "So we're gonna see each other pretty often Sweetie." Annnnd he gave you another wink.

"Ah, sounds nice.." you kept up the invisible mask now having that first irritation against him. Jeez this guy... This is gonna be a long year.. or whatever period of time. You said goodbye then turned back towards the office of the chief police officer. Now you tried to calm back your nerve. Honestly, you should have told him off... this guy might be a problem later. Or at least it's gonna be hell just to deal with him. You already almost lost it.

Noticing the motion from the office, your eyes followed awkwardly as the guy who the chief has been talking with now left the office. And actually, the boss was now looking at you thoughtfully then indicated you with a wave to come inside. You already felt the tension gathering in your stomach as you walked up the stairs into the office. You were not sure actually if he wanted to give you paperwork or legit do something, but to be honest, based on your previous performance, it seemed to turn as the first possibility. You nervously sat down in the chair while he took a seat on the opposite side of the table. You couldn't help but glance up at the android standing next to you. Now he was awake, probably waiting for something. His presence somehow made you relieved but tensed at the same time. This must be that you haven't really been close to any of them yet.

"Miss Y/N." started the chief police officer "First of all, welcome to the Detroit Police. Hope you'll feel like home." He showed you a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." You nodded now being a bit more relieved.

"Regarding that this is your first day at the station, I'm pretty sure you already suspect your task."

"Yes." You responded, suddenly in your mind appearing the image of the bunch of paperwork on your future desk.

"Well, I can reassure you that I'm counting you to take part in the Deviant case." Your eyes widened, but you didn't say anything. Actually, you just got taken aback so quickly that you wouldn't have been able to give him a proper answer. "Our workforce is... not on its greatest status at the current moment, so regarding your previous experiences, you seem like the valuable cop in the team."

"Wait what team?" You blinked blindly not really understanding all the new information. "Isn't this an individual project?"

"Well as much as I trust your knowledge and competence, I have to make sure that you'll have a proper company." His hand reached out towards the male android next to you who have been paying attention in silence during the whole time. "This is the one and only high-tech model from CyberLife, which was programmed specifically to lead investigations. He'll be your partner from now on."

"I.. uhh" you were totally lost between glancing from your boss to the android. "I don't even know what to say actually." You finally answered almost embarrassedly, since all this seemed to be a big honor after all. 

Did you really deserve all this?

"Just solve the case and you will not need to say anything anymore." He smiled at you, now knowing that technically you were in the project after all. This went smoother than he thought. "Alright, the android will share you all the details. You two are dismissed."

"I..."you wanted to say something but you still couldn't find the right words. "I'll do my best." Was the only sentence that you could make up before standing up and leaving the office. You could hear something like 'I'm counting on you two' as you stepped out of the door.

As you were walking down the stairs you noticed that the android kept following you down until he stopped next to you beside a table.

"My name is Connor and I'm looking forward to being your partner." He said smoothly with a reassuring smile.

You couldn't help but notice how sweet his voice rang in your ears. Not to mention his perfectly constructed face and hair. They surely made a good job with him. "I'm Y/N and same. Nice to meet you." Feeling uncertain about it you reached out your hand towards him. He looked at your hand for a minute then shook it.

"People usually never shake hands with me." He mentioned naturally "But the pleasure is mine."

"Why? This is just weird." You acknowledged with a weak smile while drawing back your hand to cross your arms.

"I guess they are usually afraid of touching me."

You looked up at him confusedly. To be honest his hand were really soft.. it gave you a pleasurable shiver. Not that you would admit this in front of him since then you would be the weirdo here. "As I said this is just weird." You shrugged, averting your eyes towards the desk where you noticed your little nametable with your name on it. "Oh" you let out a surprised gasp "It seems like it's my table."

"Oh yes, the chief said it is your first day." He said it in his calm tone.

"Well yes, I've just moved here from Cincinnati."

"Cincinnati" he acknowledged with a thoughtful gaze "Based on the database of Cyberlife, the number of androids has not yet spread entirely in that city."

Glancing back up at him, you nodded "Yeah, probably because people there are not in need of having androids at home. Although there are some in the service section, like in stores and bars."

After a second of silence, he continues still in a calm tone. "I didn't find the list of the police officers either."

"Because there weren't any androids there. Just some miserable police officers who couldn't really do their job apparently. Like me." You only realized what you've said after it slipped out of your mouth. Now you were glancing away self-consciously.

He gave you a thoughtful look and you noticed the led on its temple flickering up. But he didn't say anything, but decided to change the topic.

"My current job is to share the details of the cases we'll need to investigate. So I say we shall start it right now."

You gathered yourself back together "Cool, alright." now you felt a bit more relieved after the topic was not averting at your personal life. "Bring here a chair so that we both can discuss the victims.

He gave you an acknowledged look, then brought the chair from the empty desk next to yours. After sitting down next to you, a pleasing shiver went through your spine, feeling his close presence. He looked so calm yet his atmosphere made you a bit nervous. Why though? You had to focus on your project. His eyes scanned through the database of the monitor. "There are 246 cases through The United States that are linked into Deviants. 3 of them happened in Detroit in the last 2 weeks. I suggest investigating these ones first."

"Alright, any more detail?" You leaned onto your elbow, trying not to miss any information. 

"The first victim is Max Weaver, with the age of 52, working in a bar called Black Cat. His android, who was apparently working as the bartender, attacked him yesterday night based on the report of the possible witnesses."

"Witnesses? Like the neighbors in the street?" you asked showing interest towards the case.

"That is correct." He confirmed. "2 people already gave us the interview about hearing some odd noises, including wailing and shouting around 1 am." 

You nodded thoughtfully "Alright. What about the other cases?" 

"The second victim, Andrew Stitch, age of 56, was found dead after having ordered 2 sex androids to his house. The police only closed down the area, but further investigation is needed. The androids have been disappeared so the possibility is still available that they're somewhere near." He gave you a glance for confirmation. You nodded, indicating that you're still following his thoughts. "And in the third case, an elder couple, Sarah and Bob Lester were burned to death in their garage, most likely by the deviant. This happened almost a week ago, yet the police hadn't started the investigation either."

"So..." you leaned back in your chair, trying t figure out all the information. "What do you think which case should we investigate first?" 

He looked at you, then back to the monitor "Well in my opinion the first case has the highest priority since there might be some clue that could lead us to the perpetrator."

You shrugged "If you say so. I trust you, so let's go then." After your response, you showed him a warm smile. He waited for a second like he was thinking about something, but then he returned his smile too. This, again, gave you a pleasurable warmth gathering up inside.

Just when you two decided to leave the place, Ryan sneaked behind you with that charming smile of his. "Sooo you got a case already? You're lucky compared to being a newcomer here." You turned back to him raising your brow and gulping that frustration that was building up by his presence.

"Yeah, I guess so." You answered briefly. "The Deviant case is a serious issue, so I'm honored to work in it."

"However, that sucks that you got that plastic doll following you around."

You gasped as his comment taken you aback. "Excuse me?"

"I'd be a better partner for you, you know. But it seems the fate chose to replace me with that pile of trash next to you."

"Woah" his insult towards your partner shocked you deeply. Trying so hard not the shout at him, you forced yourself into a quiet but serious tone. "Well, I'm perfectly satisfied with my current partner, but thanks for the offer. Or whatever it was. Connor let's go." you murmured while instantly turning towards the exit. You didn't stop until you stepped out of the building, now with a pile of anger in tensing your stomach from inside. 

Connor first looked at your huffing leave, but then showed a well-contented smile towards the guy. "I would love to continue this conversation, but it seems my partner is waiting for me. If you excuse me."

Then he also left the grumpy police officer in his place, now shockingly watching as both of you disappear in the distance. "What the hell is with this woman." He murmured and went to his desk now hardly as self-confident, as he was at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ 
> 
> Uhh so this is weird I haven't even finished Detroit: Become human but I literally couldn't resist to Connor and had to start a fanfic here (this is what I get since I don't want to accidentally spoil the story with other fics lol)
> 
> SO here we are! New fanfic is on the road! Possibly a longer one, but let's see how it turns out:) 
> 
> Also no spoilers from the game, Detroit is amazing with its endless possibilities, so I don't want to ruin the fun for others:D
> 
> BUT otherwise, comments are very well appreciated! Write down what's pushing your heart haha! Let's give some love to this blue boi~


	2. Chapter 2

You were on the way towards the first case you wanted to investigate: the Black Cat bar at the border of Detroit. Connor decided to drive the car, after all, he had the exact coordinates already saved in his software. 

It took quite a while to get there and most of the time neither of you have said anything. Yet it didn't feel like that tension was linked with the silence around you. It felt... natural to have him next to you.

You were leaning against the window, reading the saved files on your mobile that could be a help during the investigation. The sun was shining through the windscreen that continued its way towards your lap, making hard to you to read. Could be worse, you thought. At least it's not raining like as usual. The nearness of Canada surely pushes the weather down here. Also, this might let you find some clues that otherwise you would miss. Maybe it's your lucky day after a long time. 

"Y/N, can I ask you something?"

The sudden question of your partner brought you out of your train of thoughts. "Yeah sure."

Connor glanced at you, then he continues in a natural, calm tone. "You didn't have to tell off that police officer, yet you decided to stand up for me. Why?"

You blinked confusedly. "What kind of question is that?" This rewarded you another silent glance from the detective.

"A serious one?" He responded, now with quiet doubt in his voice.

Seeing that he was clearly curious, you positioned yourself to look at him. "Well, he was obviously insulting you."

"My presence usually makes humans frustrated. That's not extraordinary for me."

His calm response made you furrow your brows "But I mean that guy was literally trying to make fun of you. He was just so fucking rude and I couldn't just stand and listen to him anymore." now being more self-aware, you crossed your arms. "No one deserves to be told like that, you know. No matter if they are Human or Android." 

You glanced up at him, who from now on stayed in silence, but you could see a small, hidden curl appear on the corner of his lips. 

Did you make him feel better? 

After about like 10 more minutes, the figure of the rather small building at the end of the street. There were 3 other police officers walking around, checking if no one wants to distract the investigation. The front of the bar was closed down with the usual yellow tape having the strict words: Keep out! on it.

Connor slowed down the car, parking on the opposite part of the road from the bar. Both of you got out of the vehicle and walked to the location, passing by the guards. One of them wanted to stop your partner, saying that androids must not come here. 

After a long sigh, you look at the man. "Y/N Detroit Police. He's with me." you told him briefly.

"My name is Connor, model RK800 and my mission is to investigate the location and find the suspected deviant who might be still around here." He added without hesitation. "I have the authorization to solve the case."

The guard furrowed like he got taken aback by the android's response. But he decided to say nothing, but to stand further from the two of you, letting you into the building. Now that you were in, the sight of the ravaged bar welcomed you. The victim, a man in his fifties, was laying lifelessly on the ground in front of the counter with a showed away chair next to him. Behind the counter, there were loads of bottles broken with their liquid coloring the timber floor. You noticed some sharp piece of glasses left on the counter as well. 

Carefully you stepped over the victim, analyzing his faint face from closer. Connor crouched on the other side of the man, thoughtfully looking at him in silence. You saw his blue LED circle turning to yellow while flashing up, probably gathering information. His serious regard could pierce through that dead body.

"Max Weaver, divorced husband at the age of 52." suddenly your partner commented naturally, still watching the man in focus. "He was stabbed to death 15 hours ago... regarding the size and deepness of the holes, the lethal equipment wasn't a knife." he then moved his regard to the shattered half bottle next to him. The label of the bottled showed it was a Scottish whiskey. "The deviant must have used a fractured glass bottle to kill him." 

You nodded, acknowledging all the information he said. But you decided not to say anything. Instead, you stood up and went to the counter, glancing behind it to check the different bottles that have been shattered during the confrontation. Then you decided to continue your way towards the staff section of the bar. Although after turning up the light, here you couldn't see anything else but dusty wooden boxes. So instead you turned back, noticing Connor who also decided to have a look behind the counter. 

"These bottles must have fallen during the attack. Regarding how large this quantity is, they probably fell off of a shelf." he thought out loudly so that you could also hear his train of thoughts. It made sense actually since one of the shelves were pushed down into the sink. The back of the head of your partner showed that now he was looking at the fractures on the counter. Although he didn't add much comment to them. 

So you turned your way towards the bathroom, hoping to find some more clues. However, you let out a loud gasp as you see the harsh scratching onto the wall. "RA9.." you murmured out, reading the shaky letters out of the mess. Thankfully the sunshine which oozed through the window cleared out the message. "Connor, you may want to see this." You said it, feeling the uncertainty in your voice.

You partner looked up at you, then quickly stepped into the restroom, passing you by. "RA9?" he acknowledged it surprisedly. "I've never heard of it before."

"Maybe is this some kind of cult?" you asked while moving your regard from the android to the scratches. 

"Might be..." he furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "Or the name of their leader... However, he didn't have much time to write these onto the wall without being caught. He had to write with a sharp tool..." looking around, he tried to find something that could fit the description, but there was nothing around. "like a knife or something..."

"So his first priority was to mark the wall after the murder? And then he just moved on?" your confused eyes showed that you just couldn't catch the line. It was like... something was still missing.

"I don't believe he used the front door to leave. Deviants make irrational decisions. And after all, he didn't want to get caught." He walked back into the hall slowly as he analyzed the pieces of evidence again and again. After a minute of silence, you started to think that he lost it as well. But just then, he announced. "Alright, I think I know what happened."

You made your way out of the bathroom after trying to interpret the marks on the wall. He was looking at you for confirmation. "I'm listening." you said curiously, letting him say what he wanted to say.

"The confrontation started at the counter as most likely the owner of the deviant pushed the android next to the back of the hall, to the left shelf which caused the fall of the bottles. The deviant fell onto the floor as well and grabbed one of the unbroken glass bottles of the Scottish Whiskey and as he got up, he shattered the bottle into half on the corner of the counter." He indicated with his finger the pieces of the glass in its proper place. Then Connor stepped next to the victim. "After seeing the upcoming danger, the victim started to back off, however, he tripped on the bar chair and fell onto the floor with the furniture. He tried to crawl away, but the deviant reached him and used the fractured bottle to kill him." 

The skillfulness of your partner amazed you, however, there was still one thing you couldn't sort out. "Still, there's no clue about how the deviant escaped."

"Actually there is one." He responded without hesitation. "As you probably know already, androids have so-called 'blue blood' that replaces the blood in human bodies. If an android gets hurt, this blue blood flows out of its wound. It is a special liquid that evaporates into the air after an hour as it got spilled out."

"Uhm, so will it become invisible?" You asked doubtfully, sinking your hands into the pockets of your coat.

"That is not entirely correct. It will be invisible to humans, we androids, however, are able to still detect it." 

"Well, that is certainly something." You commented in awe with a gulp. "Can you see any blue blood in this place?"

"Let me check." Your partner answered, now going back behind the counter. "I sense some remains of the blue blood under the shattered glasses. The deviant must have fallen onto the pieces that tore up his skin." Then he reached down on the floor touching the still wet puddle with 2 fingers. You tensely looked at him, wondering what he was doing. But as soon as he raised his two fingers to his tongue to lick it, you felt a sudden urge to vomit in the back of your throat. 

"What the heck are you doing?!" You gasped in disturb, looking at him with full of confusion. A cold shiver flew through your spine as you watched him doing... whatever he was doing.

He suddenly looked back at you with surprise like what he had just done was natural. "I'm able to analyze samples in real time. This is pretty helpful for the investigations."

"Oh..." you let out your breath that apparently you were holding back until now. "Go ahead then, don't mind me..." That was pretty much disturbing, you had to admit. But if what he has told you was true, then this little function surely could help you out.

Now he went back to his investigation, processing the new information about the sample, he announced in a calm tone. "It is blue blood. So from now on we only have to follow where it's gonna lead us."

Then he turned on his heels, now facing you, but his regard actually focused on the floor. His close presence made you hold your breath for a second, but then his piercing eyes moved towards the bathroom. So he stepped into the small room again with you following him in silence. "There are several blood drops in front of the wall, probably because he used this time to send the message to whoever came here." He then suddenly turned his head towards the window. "There are no fingerprints on the glass, but the blood makes it clear that he must have opened this window. And even more, we only have to slide it away to open it." For the quick presentation, he carefully put his hand on the window and with an easy slide to the right, he managed to open it without any effort. "He could easily close it back from the other side of the building to secure his escape."

Now feeling the tension and excitement that you're on the way to finally solve the investigation, you quickly asked him curiously. "Do you see any footprints over there?"

He leaned a bit out of the newly opened window "Yeah, and these are fresh. Must be the deviant from yesterday." As soon as he acknowledged the information, he stepped a bit further from the frame and with an airy jump he already got outside. You could only blink vigorously to his acrobatics but then you got yourself together and quickly followed him with a not-so-airy climbing out from the building.

After finally standing up in the fresh air, you noticed that Connor was already a bit further away, looking focused at the grassy ground. You jogged next to him, not daring to say anything that might make him lose the only track you had. 

"The blood drops are farther from each other than before." He commented in a frustrated tone, but he didn't let himself give up the searching. You could only swallow nervously, having all of your hopes in him. 

If the deviant went too far away, you most likely won't be able to find him. Was he a clever one? Did he think about his situation and chose wisely? If so, the chance to solve this case was dropping drastically.

The back of the bar eventually lead to an alley that was placed between a shop and an abandoned house. Connor quickened his pace, making you almost jog behind him again. Did he catch on something? 

"The wall of this abandoned house is colored with blue blood." He commented almost in a hurry. At the end of the alley started the porch of this ghost-house and your partner quickly jumped up on the stairs to check for another track. Based on his notice, there was also some of the liquid that dropped on one of the holes where the front window should have been built. "He's hidden in the building! Hurry Y/N, we might be able to catch him before he leaves again!" You couldn't help but get nervous from his tension-filled tone. You could see that he also lost his calm behavior and got excited from the possible ending of the case. Again, showing off some easy acrobatics, he lightly climbed through the window into the ruined hall of the house.

You followed him with.. again not that ballerina movements, but eventually, you got into the abandoned room as well. "Let's be careful." you quitened your voice, almost whispering to him. "He might be counting on visitors."

"Maybe that's why I didn't find any clue where his sharp tool was in the bathroom." you quickly glanced at him, almost afraid to ask for a more exact answer. "Maybe he brought it with him for self-defense."

"Well then" you sighed deeply to calm yourself down "Let's not give him a reason to defend himself."

He nodded thoughtfully, then started slowly walking up in the stairway. This building had at least 4 floors if not more. The deviant could be on anywhere. You let Connor lead you upway, since at least he could scan if someone was close. Not to mention that his reflexes were most likely far better than yours. 

The two of you have already checked the first 3 floors yet you could find nothing. The deviant must have hidden somewhere on the last floor.

As you arrived at the last stair, Connor suddenly stopped you with his arm reaching behind. It made your heart skip for a moment feeling how close his palm was accidentally from your chest. But you managed to stay silent, now looking at him with interest. You didn't dare to say anything that could disturb his investigation. Well... yours too, but you knew exactly how little your influence was during the case. Not that you would have achieved anything without your partner anyway.

Connor kept staying in one place for a moment before eventually, he turned to the right house of the total 4 apartments of the floor to walk inside. Slowly, and almost soundlessly he approached the main room of the ravaged apartment but when still no one could be seen, he turned his way to the possible bedroom of the 3 room apartment. As you followed him, your eyes widened seeing the sitting, curled up android in the corner.

As soon as the suspected deviant noticed the two of you, he started panicking while quickly standing up clumsily. Maybe he lost a lot of the so-called blue blood of his and this limited his strength as well. You surely had no idea how androids work.

"Don't panic, we don't want to hurt you." Connor started in a very slow and calm tone, hoping that it would make the deviant feel safer.

"D-Don't come closer!" The android stuttered, clearly shaking as he reached out his hand with the lost knife in his hand. Shit, Connor was right when he suspected that the deviant would bring it with himself.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." You answered him, trying to reassure him. "We only want to help you."

"What happened to you?" Your partner asked just to distract the deviant's mind. This seemed to be a good idea.

"I..." he murmured now in a more quiet tone. "I just couldn't take it anymore... He abused me so many times before because the bar couldn't make much money... He thought it was because an android was the bartender. So he pushed me and kicked me so many times before, but.." his arms started shaking again. "This time he started choking. I thought... it was the end. So I had to do it." Tears started flowing down on his face "I swear it was just self-defense. I didn't want to kill him, but then I thought if I don't do it then he would do it with me!"

"It's alright we can understand." You tried to calm him again, seeing how shaken he got.

"You didn't want to do harm, yet when you had the possibility to leave, you decided to kill him anyway." Your partner commented rather coldly.

"I didn't want to die! I am.. I am afraid of death!" He shakily cried out which surprised you. You haven't been informed that androids could have feelings as far as you knew. Of course, you always looked at them as a human being but the information has never been clarified.

"You won't die, so you don't have to be scared." Again you tried to reassure him but it started to look like that the control has slipped out of your hands.

The deviant looked at both of you for a second then weakly asked. "What will happen to me now?"

You wanted to answer to him but Connor cut you out instantly. "You are gonna be taken to pieces. You are a disabled model and we have to examine the what is the problem of your behavior."

Your blood froze as you quickly looked at your partner with dead-white expression. He shouldn't have said that. He should have reassured the deviant, earn his trust. Now you were totally uncertain about the upcoming events.

The android facing the two of you showed a weak smile. "So this is it." Then he let out a long, desperate sigh. "This is how it ends..." And before any of you could have reacted, he started sprinting towards the only available exit: the place of the window. Your partner instantly realized his intentions, he was about to jump off! So he had to make the decision to bring out the better end. Pulling out the gun from his pocket, he was prepared to shoot the deviant just before he jumps out. However, as soon as he wanted to pull the trigger, you cried out and pushed him aside so that the bullet just missed the disappearing android.

After the loud bang of the gun, silence fell upon the two of you. You managed to knock over both of you. You fell onto Connor, panting from adrenalin and anxiety at the same time. You tried to pull yourself away from him but your hand was still on his arm as you tried to get yourself together.

He looked at you clearly confused while not understanding your reaction. "Why did you do that? I would have got it!" He asked in a hurry while quickly sitting up and letting your hand fall on the floor. His tone showed that he wasn't particularly upset or angry, more like frustrated that he just didn't expect your intention at all.

"And what would have you gotten out of it?!" You talked back to him having the mix of frustration and nerve gathering up in your stomach as you pushed yourself up from the floor. "You manage to kill an already dead android so what?! This is how much you want blood to dry on your hands?!"

Seeing your face showing full of your mixed up emotions, he couldn't help but calm down and try to explain it slowly. "I was programmed to stop deviants at any cost. If I had shot him, we could have used his memory to get more information about RA9 because most of his biocomponents would have still worked. Now that he jumped off the building, his body completely crashed into pieces now making impossible to continue the research." He looked right into your eyes, with a serious but warm sympathetic to make himself more clear to you.

Now you could only feel guilt building up inside. Suddenly your stupid intervention seemed so unnecessary and childish that you felt a blush showing on your cheeks in your embarrassment. "What have I thought..." you whispered out almost lifelessly staring at the floor anxiously "I messed it up.. I messed it up so hard again. I'm... I'm sorry."

He noticed the sudden flashback that must have appeared in your mind but decided not to push it. "I messed it up too." You started in a quiet voice that made out bring out of your train of thoughts. "You did a great job reassuring the deviant. I, however, didn't expect that his reaction would be so straight to jump out of the 4th floor. I was too harsh and it brought a short end to the story."

Somehow his words managed to calm you down easier than you would have thought. You showed him a weak smile. "Well, then I guess since we equally messed up, there's no really guilty one here for me." This sentence of yours made him smile as well. At least, now you felt the atmosphere changing back to normal. 

That was already a big step forward.

"We should gather up the parts of the android and head back to the police station." Your partner said as he stood up and now reached his hand to you.

You grabbed it and he pulled you up with ease as you tried to hide a chuckle without success. "You know this sounds especially morbid from your mouth."

Connor furrowed his brows while still having that smile on his face. "Does it?"

His almost playful question made you laugh this time. "Totally."

And then the two of you started slowly walking down in the stairway, continuing your playful conversation and having that uplifted mood with yourselves, that shouldn't have happened after your first failed mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey guys~
> 
> Here I am back again as soon as I could! I also couldn't wait to move the story forward, especially seeing that enormous love that you showed me already! 
> 
> Holy shit, so thank you, guys! We are the #ConnorArmy!
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, I can bring the next chapter soon as well! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one!//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey guys~
> 
> It took me a while to make this chapter, so I'm sorry anyone who was waiting for it! 
> 
> But as a compensation, I tried to make a longer chapter for you:)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it~//

Those thick tires of the police car were slowly approaching the station in the streets of Detroit. Connor asked you to drive the car this time (adding if it was not a big burden for you - which was not) so that he could do some business until then. You didn't really understand what he meant by this - to be honest, he seemed more like he shut down during the roadway. Thus the light atmosphere easily swept by, leaving the familiar, heavy feeling spread through your mind and body. You didn't say anything on the road. It wasn't necessary if no one was listening. Even, you decided not to turn on the radio so that only the noise of the rushing cars could be heard during your journey. Your mind, however, it was flying to other lands, leaving this physical state of yours far behind. You couldn't help but turn back again and again the conversation with that deviant back from this day - scanning and analyzing the few information you gathered, seeing if there was anything useful for the investigation.

It's unfortunate that the interrogation ended in a very quick and unlucky way.

Out of the blue, you felt losing control about the situation. Your mind decided to lead you somewhere else. Somewhere, that you wished to never remember again. Bright blue and red lights blinded the street. It was around midnight. The rain was streaming by the dark roofs to the ground, continuing its way to the channels. It was particularly cold on that particular night. And all these enhanced lights were flicking brightly to cover in brightness a big family house. You knew that house, you remembered that happy family of four.

The parents with their young adult son and their beloved android...

The alarm suddenly flashed to red in the monitor, indicating that you were driving too fast for the upcoming crossroad. Now feeling like someone has just doused you with ice-cold water, your focus jumped back onto the road as you stomped mercilessly onto the brake. The tires let out a desperate cry as the rubbers left dark lines behind them. Connor, who was still in his alpha mode, almost fell towards the glove compartment, but in the last minute, he reached out his hand to blunt the downfall.

He startled and glanced at you quickly, you could see the LED circle flicking to red and yellow for a second before it turned black to blue as he realized that none of you were in danger. "Are you okay Y/N?" His voice was quiet and worried. You felt it shivering your spine.

A sudden guilt sank into your bones.

You sighed, slowly panting and sensing sweat sliding down on your back. "I'm sorry, I've just... blacked out for a moment. Won't happen again, I promise." Those words of yours very heavy and uncertain as your eyes stared blindly forward to the road. But you took a deep breath and showed your partner a weak smile as a reassurance. "Sorry for waking you up." A sad light was sparkling in your eyes as you looked away with careworn.

Connor noticed it but decided not to say anything about it.

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping." He corrected you immediately "I was just writing a report about our mission."

Your eyes widened curiously as you started driving the car again now under green light. "And you can send it to the police station from here?"

"Well I send them to Cyberlife, but you're correct." He smiled at you kindly "In order not to make any mistakes, I turn myself down to concentrate on the task."

"Amazing.." you murmured out in amaze, glancing between him and the street "Technology has surely become something."

He smiled at your comment but before he could have said anything, you turned the car to the police station and parked it down on one of the empty slots. Both of you got out of the vehicle and walked inside the building in silence. You easily passed the gate towards the Offices while finally breaking the muteness.

"I mean I was going to report to the boss... but I guess it's not our problem anymore?" You shrugged, approaching your desk slowly with him.

"Yes, that's unnecessary. However, I think it would be helpful if we could search for more information on the next cases."

Turning your regard towards him, you noticed his thoughtful eyes, indicating that he already knew your intentions. And this made you smile innocently at him. "I was just about to ask if we could simply go home but you're right.." you joked sheepishly, leaning on the desk with your arms crossed.

"Skipping off on your first day Y/N?" Connor furrowed with a curl on his lips that made you laugh.

"Hey, I also did my part in the investigation even if you did the dirty work.. well most of the work if we're precise." You flashed a warm and grateful smile to Connor, knowing that you surely wouldn't have been able to find the deviant if it hadn't been with him.

"Look at our newcomer of the house!" Could you hear the arrogant voice approaching the two of you from your right side. You already knew this voice and of course, it was Ryan's who walked to you with a wide grin on his face. "Congrats on getting the deviant Y/N."

You furrowed your brows confusedly, turning your regard t him. "Do you know about it already?"

"Gossip spreads like wind even here." He winked charmingly. Every gesture of his already started to piss you off deep inside "It's a pity that you didn't manage to capture it alive, but hey it's already something that you managed to find that trash."

"Well, yeah that's a shame, but we'll try better in our next mission." you answered in a bored voice that you didn't even try to hide.

"Aaand" he extended this word while crossing his arms on his chest "have you been thinking about our little partnership? Who knows maybe we could have caught the murder together. If it hadn't been that piece of plastic that followed you around." He raised his brows seductively and with literally no shame.

Here we go again...

"Now that you say it!" You smiled at him coldly, suddenly feeling a bit more confident than before as you acted like he's just given you the world's most valuable advice. "Connor helped me out the whole time! It should be him to get praised, not me. After all, he was the main investigator in the team." You glanced at him, not with a warmed-up smile, now noticing his surprised expression. "If you want a good partner beside you, I would totally recommend him! It's unfortunate that he's already with me." You put up a sweet voice just to piss him off even more.

You really enjoyed this.

"Is that so..?" He questioned and you could feel a dark, judging tone hiding behind his forced smile. Now was the first time that he actually looked at your partner since you've arrived here. "I'll keep that in mind." He snarled at both of you.

"Awesome" you quickly answered just to really give a dot at the end of the conversation.

At first, he flashed you an irritated smile, but then, his tone jumped back to normal as he averted the conversation back to the way he wanted. "Anyway Y/N, I was thinking that maybe you could join us tonight. Me and my friends are going to have some fun in the near bar from here. You know, the one in this street. We all think you'd be a great member of our team and we all want to get to know you better." Again, that wink, ugh. You should say now. You had to. It was no good for you to befriend with such an android hater. Also, you couldn't be sure if his friends were not the same. You didn't need this party. You just wanted to be alone at home. You have to say no.

"Alright." You answered briefly.

Why the hell did you say yes?! You were just reasoning with yourself not to do anything stupid! Well, to be honest, you didn't know why you responded in the way you did.

"Cool. Around 10 pm? I'll send you the exact address. Guess you're on social media?" 

"Correct." You showed him a smile but that ended up more artificial than you thought.

"Can't wait to meet you from closer." He smirked with satisfaction. "Then, see you there. I'm leaving, my day is over." Then he already turned on his heels and rushed back to the other group of people, before you could give him an answer.

You pushed your lips together, swallowing your response, then turned back to your partner with a sigh. "What a guy..." you spoke out loudly, not even saying it to Connor, it seemed to be more or less like a thought.

"I guess he really wants to be your friend." He commented on his calm, natural tone.

"Yeah, I noticed.." you rolled your eyes in frustration, but then with a deep inhale you started cracking your fingers with a sudden nerve. "Sooo will you join us tonight?" Your question got weaker by every word until it almost disappeared.

You looked at you thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't believe he intended that invitation to me."

"Well, yeah you're right." You admitted it "But I invite you." Then, like you suddenly realized what you've just said, you quickly added "I mean it's not an order or anything. You can do whatever you want to."

Your partner continued glancing at you in silence that made you nervous, thinking that you might have messed up something. But then this tension quickly disappeared with his answer. "Alright, then I'll join as well."

Connor's response made you beam up instantly "Cool! I.. send you the address? So you can find the bar?" Your voice got uncertain about this one.

But he kindly shook his head "There's no need for that, but thanks for the suggestion."

"Oh" you blinked blindly "Sure alright." Now that you thought about it, he was an android and it was probably pretty easy for him to know where to find you. "Then... I guess I'll go." This response has also just felt so dumb and unnecessary. What is with you?

"When do you plan to go to the bar?" He asked at last with a curious look on his face.

"Uhmm" you crossed your arms thoughtfully "at probably 10. Arriving too early at a place like this is never good."

"Then see you there Y/N." he showed you a warm smile which actually felt quite reassuring.

After returning a not-so-confident, but grateful smile, you left the slowly emptying police station, leaving your partner alone.

____________________

The rest of the afternoon flew away quickly. You had a special talent for slipping time out of hands when you lost yourself wandering in your memories. 

You rented a little 2 room big apartment. It wasn't nice or cozy, but it filled its function. In the main room, you had an American-style kitchen where you've been currently sitting at the dining table. The chair was tumbledown and uncomfortable. But you didn't want to change it either. You didn't want anything that made you remember of Cincinnati. And if this meant that you had to sit in this uncomfortable chair every day after work, you could live with it. You let out a quiet laugh while looking at the dining table blankly. The beer that you already poured into your glass was now too warm to taste good. You couldn't decide whether you wanted to drink before you go. After all, drinking was the plan anyway, right? You didn't expect anything good from this night. 

You didn't even want to accept that invitation. Then why the hell did you do it?!

A loud bang was heard after you slapped the table with your fist. It slightly tossed the alcohol in the glass. With a loud sigh, you looked up at the dark ceiling. Sometimes, you just couldn't understand why did you do all these things. Maybe because you wanted people to accept you so bad that you even lowered your standard so even little pricks like Ryan would do it. You pushed your lips together in frustration.

This loneliness slowly consumed you up completely.

You glanced at your mobile, it was already 9 pm. "I should get prepared." You murmured it to yourself since no one was in the room beside you. You stood up, but then you sat down again. What on earth did you want to do? You didn't even need to get prepared. Well, okay you should have already changed your clothes since they were stinky from the mission but... that was all. It took about 5 minutes and then what? You didn't want to make yourself attractive, especially not for those dumbasses.

You decided to change your outfit anyway because you just didn't know what to do otherwise. Standing in front of your wardrobe, you dag out one of your farmers with a checked red shirt. It didn't really matter what to wear since you had to put up a warm coat as well. November in Detroit was always freezing. It was also cold in Cincinnati, but the chilly weather had been strengthened up here. You didn't mind it though, long winters have never displeased you.

Actually, you miscalculated the time and you were ready in 10 minutes. You were always a bit slower than you expected. This thought made you smile in a bittersweet way. "Always just a bit slower than it should be, huh." As this sentence left your mouth, your lungs squeezed as a heavy feeling gathered up in your stomach. But you shat your eyes down, concentrating your mind to calm your body down. You didn't need these feelings to tear up now that you've just managed to escape from them.

Alright, you decided not to wait anymore. You had to move on. You didn't want to give another chance to the imaginative demons to lower down your mood. Yeah, you remembered that you were the one who suggested Connor meet at 10. But you just couldn't stay here in this apartment anymore.

You were sure he could understand it.. right?

You rushed to the main door to put on the black leather shoes that would cover you up in case of raining. Since you didn't want to bring a bag with you, the umbrella had to stay here. It was fine, you would just come back if it started raining. You didn't think that party could rock that hard that it would be worth getting sick. Before leaving the apartment, you checked if everything was with you. Coat: done, ID card and mobile in coat: done, cash in jeans: done. You glanced to the little shelf on your right, remembering that you put out your gun when you came home. But then you shook your head firmly. "Don't be stupid... you're not going to a mission, just to have fun, you paranoid..." you said, scolding your inner self to even think about bringing that gun with you.

Jeez, you really need to just relax just for once.

After closing the door of the apartment, you slowly walked down on the stairway. Every step of yours was heavy like you were dragging chains with you. You felt weakness overwhelming your mind and body until you reached the fact that it should be way better just to cancel the meeting and go back to the house. You didn't want to be with them anyway. You didn't want to be their friends. To befriend someone who had such a different way of thinking, it would mean for you to give up your precepts. And you weren't going to do this for anyone. 

You might have been desperate, but you had dignity.

But then as you stepped out to the cold, your mind wandered about Connor. You didn't want to let those assholes get him because you left him alone. Also, you were the one who invited him after all... what kind of opinion would he have about you if you did this to him? If someone really counted for you - as weird as it might have sounded - it was him. Something about him... it made you trust him already.

"Oh hi Y/N!" Connor suddenly appeared next to you which instantly gave you an almost heart-attack. 

You jumped back in fear that you hit the glass door behind you. It trembled by your pressure. "Holy sh- Connor! What the hell are you doing here?!" You cried out as you tried to catch on your breath. Now that you could finally look at him, you noticed that worried expression of his as he was analyzing your reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you." You could see sympathy building up in his eyes. "I calculated that based on the fact that you would most likely want to drink in the bar, it would mean that you decide to take the bus or go on foot. If you chose the latter it would take around 25 minutes to get there from your apartment, but then I guessed that you might as well decide to arrive there on time. So in order not to miss you I came here 10 minutes ago to catch you, based on the fact that whatever transport you'd decide I could still go with you."

You blinked confusedly to his explanation. Now it felt like he was some kind of teacher and you were a bad student. A really bad student apparently, because you basically didn't understand shit about what he had just said. Yet, a kind of warmth sat down in your core, leaving a sweet feeling spreading through your body. You could understand the point, that he wanted to keep staying on your side and this counted for you. It even swiped away every distressed feeling that has been haunting you until now.

"Oh" this was all that you could let out after that long process that went through those little gears in your mind. "Well then... thank you for coming here. I appreciate it that you thought about me." you answered finally, showing him a sheepish smile "And uhhh..." this was getting awkward "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just... not prepared that you would be here."

"It's fine Y/N." He returned the smile casually. "Actually, I think it's my fault not to think about approaching your personal zone so suddenly would scare you."

"Yeah, I didn't really have time to react in a proper way. But it's fine if you just don't jump in front of me without alarming." you joked but as soon as you said it out loud, you felt a blush creeping up to your cheeks. This felt way more intimate than you intended it to be.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice your misguided answer. At least, this was what you could see from his kind but numb expression. A sudden curl appeared on his lips. "I'll keep that in mind." Or not?? You weren't sure anymore and it made you feel nervous. Although it didn't seem to upset your partner, quite the opposite, he kept innocently smiling at you like nothing had happened. "Shall we go then?"

Connor was right, it really took you about 25 minutes until you could finally see the neon lights of the bar. The journey flew away quickly even if none of you had said a word to each other. Yet, you could feel this silence comfortable, not like a burden as it was usually. Your partner didn't say anything either, he probably hated small talks. Well, you could only guess, but if it was so, you sympathized with him on a way new level. There were only a few things that you just couldn't do even if you really tried and one of them was small talks. You needed to have a purpose for a conversation, the fact that you talked about the literal nothing couldn't fill this emptiness.

You pushed the wooden door of the bar. Heavy alcohol and sweat hit your nose. There were quite a lot of people here, mostly around in their 40s and 50s. Some kind of rock music could be heard on the radio. You would have already disliked this place even if no one was looking at you. Unfortunately, as soon as you stepped in, everyone quietened, looking at the unwanted visitor behind you. It even felt like the music quietened just for your dramatic arrival.

"I thought plastics were not allowed to come here." Was murmured by a stranger.

"What kind of world has this become. Dear Lord just let us live in peace." Could be heard from the other part of the hall.

You swallowed awkwardly, thinking that maybe it was a bad decision to come here. But then, after glancing at your partner, you gathered all your strength to flash an angry regard to everyone who was watching. This little gesture made them turn back to their business. Alright, everything was fine now. Or you thought so until you could see Ryan stomping towards you with a regard that was full of irritation and disappointment while he technically dragged you out of the bar to the fresh air. You gasped at the sudden strength and glanced at Connor but he did nothing, only was looking at the scene quietly and in confusion.

"What did you do Y/N?!" He technically bit you with his sharp words.

"Yeah, good to see you too." You yelped at him angrily, however, you couldn't exactly hide that satisfied grin that appeared after seeing his reaction. It just made you feel so good to piss him off with Connor's help.. if you could say that.

"Very funny..." He narrowed his eyes as you shook his hand off of your arm. "I wanted to see you, not that plastic asshole that you brought with yourself."

You shove him a strict regard. "Well, I wanted to have a great time Ryan. So I decided to choose the perfect company for me."

"You little..-" he bit the end of the sentence, trying to calm himself down. Then after a deep sigh, he tried to explain the situation to you. "I really wanted to get to know you better. So could you just once not to act like you're a plastic-loving weirdo?"

"Oh shit this hurts Ryan!" you snapped at him angrily, yet having irony in your words "Well then could you just stop being an anti-android shithead and tell me what's your real problem?!"

"Can you really not see my problem?" He gasped dramatically "You should open your eyes Y/N! These fucking bots are taking over our planet! People are losing their jobs and the unemployment rate is just growing exponentially!" Then he lowered his voice menacingly "We'll lose our jobs too. Y/N you too. That fucking plastic prick-" and he /mutat/at Connor "will take over your place. It will take away your everything. Aren't you afraid? You were already transmitted here because of them." Then again, he shouted at you blinded in anger. "Because they're so goddamn perfect that no one wants to employ humans anymore! You're one step closer from losing your job and end up in the streets just like so many of us!"

You showed him a cold smile "It's not your business why I got transmitted, but I can assure you if I ever get fired it'll be because I fucked it up. And this is valid for you too. So don't blame the androids because you are not capable of doing what you're supposed to do."

Your harsh scold quickly got him taken aback. He couldn't say anything for a moment, but then everything burst out of him at once. "You know what?! I tried. I tried so hard to understand you. Because you're a hot chick finally coming to this boring hellhole. But this is just not worth it. Go have fun with that fucking android. And don't even try to beg for my pity." Then he stomped away, back to the bar, leaving you and your partner alone in the cold, fresh night.

"Asshole.." you murmured while watching him disappear.

Connor stepped next to you and waited for a second to think about he should say. "This was... quite something." Then he glanced at you with disturb "As I can see we're officially uninvited for this party." He tried to joke, but you didn't seem to be in a good mood for that, so he quickly changed the topic. "Any plans now?"

"I really need a drink." You commented in a grumpy voice. "Something strong actually."

"Then I think we should look for another bar or that guy might start fighting again."

You looked up at him, showing a softened expression. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Then you opened your mouth like you would have loved to say something. But in the end, you decided not to. "Let's go." Was the only thing you shared with him.

And then both of you left this unpleasurable place to find a better one.

_______________________________

Squeezing your eyes, you let your 3rd Jack Daniel's slide down in your throat. You felt the urge to cough from the strong taste. This drink was no joke but as you said, you needed something that would make you forget about that prick earlier.

Connor and you could eventually find a quiet bar 2 streets after the previous place. This one was way friendlier, starting with the fact that an android was the bartender here. So those who came here to have a drink or two probably didn't really have problems with them. 

Already a good start.

Your partner sat down across the table, patiently waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to talk. Because during the way here, you were too upset to say even a word to him so he had no reason to talk either.

"So" he started to bring back your attention to him. "Can I have a more or less personal question?"

You glanced up at him indifferently, elbowing the timber table. "Sure what's that?" You could already feel the alcohol spreading through your body since you've decided to skip the dinner earlier during the day.

"Why did you stop me from shooting that deviant?"

You blinked slowly in silence, finding the good words to answer. "I just..." you stopped, hearing how quiet was your voice actually "I don't know. It somehow felt inhuman to do it after realizing his intentions..." Then your regard went back staring the now empty glass. 

He kept looking at you naturally, but then a curl appeared on his face. "I don't think you noticed it, but you tend to call us androids as a 'he' or 'she'."

Your eyes jumped back at him again "Really?" but then you let out a weak laughter "I mean is it a problem? What do you want me to call you then?"

Connor tone became more serious even if it couldn't be seen in his expression. "You can call me whatever you want. My presence changes in the way you see me. I can be your friend, your partner or just a machine. It's up to you what to choose Y/N."

For a moment, you couldn't say anything. No, what he'd said, it changed something. You felt it inside your core. A warm feeling spread through your body. "I'll keep that in mind, Connor." You showed him a smile, hoping this pleasing feeling would never let go. It could dissolve that choking loneliness that had been haunting you for a long time.

For once, you felt safe.

The two of you didn't stay long in that bar though. Even if your partner reassured you at the beginning, something still kept you away from relaxing. You hoped that maybe the alcohol could help you, but it only made you forget about the quarrel earlier. Still, it couldn't cure that was consuming you deep inside. It was an unbreakable curse that you couldn't free yourself from. 

The conversation quickly became flat and you knew it didn't really have any purpose to continue it. Connor didn't say anything about it. He was discrete as always, but you knew he noticed how lifeless you were. Maybe he was even thinking about something to cheer you up. You didn't know. He might have been able to see into your mind, but it surely wasn't mutual at all. You wished though. You were intrigued to know what he thought about the world, about the people, about... you. 

You were standing in front of your apartment in the fresh air. Connor was facing you, probably ready to say goodbye. You couldn't remember how did you get here. Or maybe nothing really had happened that could've caught your attention. The two of you had been talking a lot actually tonight. You couldn't recall any of the topics, but you were sure none of you brought up any small talk. Even while being slightly drunk, you would surely avoid something that suited you so badly. 

"Take care of yourself Y/N." said your partner, that brought you out of your train of thoughts.

"Uhm Connor..." You glanced away mistily to one of the light far away on the street. "I... want to apologize for that quarrel earlier. You know.. with Ryan." you answered while cracking your fingers nervously. "I'm fully aware that it ruined the whole night."

He blinked at you, showing you an indifferent expression. "You don't have to. I should be thankful for you actually." This sentence made you look up at him. "After all, you stood up next to me." He smiled at you kindly "You defended me."

Feeling your cheeks warming up slightly, your lips curled into a smile as well. "You're right.."

"I enjoyed the night anyway. We might haven't spent it in the most efficient way, but there are always other times to do it." 

You swallowed shakily, suddenly feeling that burn on your face deepened. This just sounded so.. suggestive out of sudden. You knew it was only because of the alcohol, but you thought at first... you shook your head slightly to bring yourself back to the real life. "Yeah, maybe next time." you answered sheepishly. 

"Then, good night Y/N." He said, maybe even bowed a little, but it might have been only your imagination.

"You too, Connor." You responded, showing him a last smile before he turned his back to you and went god-knows-where. You followed his figure with your eyes until your smile faded and you made your way up back to that dark place that you called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //So hey guys again!
> 
> I just wanted to say a few more things before moving on~
> 
> So I decided to make a so-called chill-chapter this time to calm down the nerves and improve the relationship between these two dorks ^_^
> 
> Next time though, we're gonna get back to work! These cases won't be solved on their own!//


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some grotesque parts so it might not be advisable to read it at night :]  
> But if you don't mind these kinds of stuff then go ahead and enjoy~

Detroit, near to the city border, 2nd November 2038

It was late afternoon, the sun has almost set already, covering the sky into its black outfit. You and Connor were on the way to drive to the destination. As the police car slowly rolled onto the street where the crime was committed, its lamps revealed the gathered up journalist, waiting outside the location. Some of the police officers have already closed down the area, ready for the investigation. Why haven't they started it already? You actually had no idea. You couldn't stand the fact that they let the victim rot here without any guilt. If you had been his family, you would have never let the police handle so carelessly the case... Your hand clenched into a fist. You should've come here earlier.

The car parked down in the opposite of the big, 2-storey building and both of you got out of the vehicle. The chilly wind brushed your cheeks, shivering your spine. Winter was just around the corner. The two of you approached the closed down area, carefully avoiding the look all the journalists who were trying to get as much information out of the speaker as it was possible. 

You stepped into the house, noticing one policeman checking the dining room on the right, but you made your way straight to upstairs to check the victim. This building felt like it was a heritage of a family with deep traditions, or simply just someone's who really liked old-fashioned stuff. The corridor's walls on upstairs were full of pictures of people you didn't know about, not to mention the marble bust that was looking at you at the end of it. Right next to the stairs, you noticed the open door to the bedroom where another police officer was looking for clues. 

Both of you walked into the room, looking around carefully. It wasn't a big one, but fancy as hell, the messed up bed was opposite of a huge plasma TV at the end of the bedroom. The silk pillows and the blanket were lying on the floor, so it was clear that some kind of 'action' had happened here. An empty gun holder caught your attention right above the bed. If you looked at it closer, you noticed that the cabinet could be opened by fingerprints. The carrier wasn't dusty. So whoever used it, they used it recently.

"The victim hired two sex-androids, right?" you heard Connor's voice behind you as he asked the policeman in the room for clarification which stopped at your investigation.

The man straightened up, first glancing at him, but then his attention turned towards you. "You should keep away your android from this. God knows what will happen to it too." He murmured neglectfully. 

You flashed him an irritated regard. "Just answer to his damn question." but then you added "Please..." to soften the harsh order.

He sighed frustratedly with an acknowledged nod. "Yes, there were two of them. You can see one next to the guy from the window out there."

You furrowed your brows, seeing the same expression on Connor as both of you went to the huge window. Pushing away its curtain, you looked out of the glass, noticing a shed in the back of the garden. You could figure out 2 bodies leaning on its side immovably. Well, at least you found the dead guy and one possible murder. But first, you wanted to check out the upstairs you wouldn't have to backtrack. There was another door next to the bed, so you decided to check it out as well. Stepping in, you turned on the lights, it was the private bathroom of the room. It looked like that the victim preferred to use this powder room since not only basic accessories like soap or shower gel was placed on the counters and shelves but you could see some kind of medicine in the cupboard next to the mirror. 

"Connor, could you come here for a second?" You cried out and waited until he joined you.

"Did you find something?" He asked, walking next to you.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." saying it, you gave him space to check out the little pack.

"These are strong anti-depressants." He announced, having a little yellow flick on the LED circle on his temple. But right after he took out the little box, he noticed a transparent sac behind it. "And apparently he had some portion of Red Ice as I notice."

"So he was depressed and he wanted to solve it with more drugs?" you commented confusedly. "Weird guy."

Your partner looked at you indifferently but then he just put carefully back the box and closed the cupboard without a word. "There might be some more clues in this floor."

"Yeah, we should check them out." You nodded and both of you left the bathroom to discover the other locations on the upper floor. Coming out to the corridor, there were two more rooms, one on the left and one on the right. The left-one seemed to be way bigger than the other two. First, you tried out the smaller room and it opened smoothly. Nothing extraordinary was with it, just a regular guest room with a bed and a smaller tv. Maybe he loved having guests at his house. 

Acknowledging what you've just seen, you turned your way back to the other room, and pushed down the handle. It didn't open tho, probably was locked. You cried out to your partner again. "Connor, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." He approached you from the other room, looking thoughtfully at you.

"It's locked." You answered after understanding his wordless question.

"Give me a second." He acknowledged and walked one step back. Then with a powerful swing at the handle, he kicked the door in without any struggle. Then he looked back at you with a kind smile. "Done."

You pushed your lips together, still amazed by his technique. "Thanks." Then you returned his smile.

Now that the entrance was open, you had the chance to find more clues. It must be closed for some reason. As you stepped in, for a second you held back your breath in amaze. The room was full of hunting trophies of the near forest and possibly from Canada. The last rays of the setting sun were shining through the windows, lightning in golden color the vitrines of the room. Every one of them contained a weapon, possibly from the luxurious kind. 

"Assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles..." you mumbled to your partner, walking through the trophy room. "He really wanted to build a fine collection." Then your eyes caught the attention of the missing glass vitrine in the back of the place. "One of the guns is missing." 

He turned his way towards you, analyzing the empty spot. Then after a minute of silence, he straightened up. "Winchester M1400, Semi-automatic Shotgun." 

Your eyes widened "You can define it that exactly?"

"The holders are designed specifically to this type of weapon." then he made a dramatic pause "And the weapon's name is actually also engraved into the base."

"Oh." his response suddenly dropped the awesomeness that has been built up nicely around him. "So now 2 guns are missing?"

He turned his regard to you with a serious expression. "We can't be sure about that." His statement startled you for a second "There might be some clues that prove the opposite."

You sighed, coming across. "Alright, then we have to search more I guess." 

Your partner nodded acknowledging your response, then you walked back downstairs. You gave a last glance to the bedroom, but clearly, you couldn't find anything else that could have been useful. Arriving back where you started your journey, now you decided to take the lower path, going through the huge hall on your left. It was an American-style kitchen linked to the living room where actually there were some spots marked by the police. You went to the counter, noticing the now spoiled food on the oven. It was only half-done, regarding the ingredients laying next to the pot which contained some rotten cut up potatoes and garlic. 

"Somebody has been cooking there?" You whispered to yourself in a confused tone. Then your regard turned to the garden where you could see the victim leaning to the shed's wall, lying there with another dead body. Now it was more clear that a woman's silhouette was almost hidden in front of the man, in the grass. Another police officer, probably an elder one, was wandering next to them, writing something on a notepad, possibly analyzing.

You were just about to ask Connor to join you outside when you saw him already stepping out of the back door next to you to examine the corpses better. So you quickened your pace to catch him before he would have said some of his intelligent statements as he always did. You really didn't want to miss out on anything.

Your partner crouched next to the man, looking at him with the same piercing eyes as he did in the bar yesterday. "Andrew Stitch," He started in a monotone tone "Age of 56. Accused of illegal drug dealership and illegal human smuggling." His regard then moved down on the guy's bloody chest. He was only wearing a dark green robe which was opened on his chest, showing the dark little holes in it. "12 bullet shards have been bored into his chest. Cause of death, some of the shards hit essential organs, such as his left lungs and his windpipe. The deadly weapon was a Winchester M1400."

"Definitely not the least painful way to pass away." You mumbled out, now gazing at the woman, lying lifelessly in front of shoes. 

Connor's eyes now were darting at her, analyzing his case. "Casey model, serial number 345 679 995. Specifically designed to take part in the pornography industry." Then his little LED circle flicked to yellow as another information. "Cause of death, 9 bullet shards hit several biocomponents on the left side. The lethal weapon is a Winchester M1400."

You furrowed your brows in a sudden confusion. "So both were shot by the same shotgun?"

He straightened up with a thoughtful nod "I believe so." Then his regard stopped at the dark red smudge on the wooden wall around the corpse. He reached out his finger to take a sample of the red liquid and he licked them off casually which gave shivers to your spine.

Jeez, you just couldn't feel this right.

The old police officer, who was only a quiet witness of the events until now, he stared at you with a disturbed and horrified look on his face. "Is this normal?!"

You swallowed hard, still on the way to consume his original method to work. But then you tried to show the man to a reassuring look "Yeah, this is the way he analyzes substances. Don't mind him."

"Well, you really shouldn't let it lick all the evidence.." He rolled his eyes in frustration, leaving the two of you alone, mumbling it to himself. "Jesus, people can't even train their own androids nowadays."

You flashed him an irritated glance, but then your partner turned at you, bringing your attention back to him. "It's a mix of coagulate blood and thyrium."

"Thyri- what?" You narrowed your eyes as you couldn't really catch what he said.

"Blue-blood, just like the fluid that we found in the bar."

"Oh.." you acknowledged dumbly. "But this just means there was a confrontation here which we already knew."

"Correct." He nodded while still thinking about something. "I have actually 2 theories about this."

Your eyes widened with curiosity. "Really? Well, I'm all ears" You crossed your arms, ready to welcome his idea.

He cleared his throat professionally. "So we have our victim here." He reached out his palm, indicating to the direction of the faint corpse. "He ordered two sex androids to satisfy his needs. He brought them up to the room and when their work was done, he threatened them with the shotgun that he had already prepared from the trophy room." You nodded, following his way of thinking. "Then the three of them walked down to this shed where one of the androids, who became deviant, wanted to run away, so he shot it. The other deviant took away his shotgun and shot him so this is why both of the victim and the deviant is here with a missing weapon and, obviously, a missing deviant."

"And what about the kitchen?" You raised a brow curiously. "The food there was half made when the murder happened."

"This is when my second theory comes to life." He nodded thoughtfully. "Everything is the same until the victim decides to change the plan and bring out the androids. Why didn't they run away? Of course, they sensed the danger of the shotgun, but more importantly, because they couldn't leave. There was another android, in the house, who was included in the plan. Who knew that the man, possibly its owner, would use a weapon." He then glanced back at the kitchen through the window. "I checked the equipment there, none of it contained fingerprints. It must have been an android to use them."

"So then actually four of them came here to the shed?" your tone was a bit shaky fro the suddenly tensed up situation.

"Exactly. They came here, the man wanted to bring them into the shed, but before he could have managed that, one of the deviants has taken the shotgun and shot him."

"B-but" you stuttered confusedly. "one of them is dead! I couldn't be that the deviant killed her partner... right?"

"No, they didn't harm each other. However, they didn't count the android who was still working for its owner. And actually, Y/N, if you look into that direction" he pointed out with his finger "You can understand my theory."

Your eyes followed the lines his finger was showing, then gasped as you noticed a sparkling item hidden in the grass. "A knife? I didn't even see it."

"It has no fingerprints on it, and it's covered by thyrium."

"So.." you said, little gears suddenly working in your mind. "The house android stabbed the deviant?"

"Not just a regular deviant. It stabbed the one with the shotgun, took the weapon and shot its unwounded partner. This way it could make sure both of them would get down. However..." his regard now darted at the border of the wooden building. It was tumble-down and so deep scratches could be seen on it. "The wounded deviant managed to escape. It was able to get out before getting another shot."

"Couldn't it be possible that she was shot down not far away?"

Connor shook his head. "The police didn't find any deviant in the near district."

Now everything started to be messed up again. "But.. then what about the other android? Did it run away with the shotgun?"

Your partner's expression darkened as he was trying to figure out a good solution to this. "I'm.. not sure. I don't know." he admitted heavily staring at the dark grass in front of his shoes. "Deviants make short-sighted, irrelevant decisions. It could have gone anywhere."

"Well, that's not good." You thought, but it eventually turned into a real sentence. But the sight of your partner's disappointed eyes made you instantly regret it.

"I'm sorry, but I think I failed... I should have found them."

"Hey, hey it's okay." You quickly reached out for his shoulder to give him a reassuring pat. He shivered to your touch, but let it on its place. "We are way closer than we originally were. And it's thanks to you." You showed him smile, really trying to cheer him up.

He eventually lifted up his regard, now showing more confidence. "Well, we might still find them, but until then, we should check out this shed. Whatever the victim wanted, he wanted it badly. Even to bring weapons into the negotiations."

You nodded in agreement then decided to check out the main entrance of the wooden building. The huge steel door had a fingerprint reader on its side, showing that only the authorized members could open it. Connor reached out his palm and touched its screen, but nothing happened. He then looked at you while furrowing his brows.

"I tried to hack the security system but it seems it's too difficult. I'd need hours, maybe days to open it."

"We might find another way in." You shrugged casually "But if there's nothing else, we could try to hack the door too."

"Yeah.." he agreed hardly, then started walking around the building, trying to find any place to sneak in.

You quickly followed his steps, looking for every outstanding occurrence until your partner suddenly stopped that you almost bumped into him. "Found something?" You asked, but immediately saw the reason why he didn't go further. One of the wooden planks was loosened from the others, so with a powerful jerk, it could be pulled off. Your partner didn't even hesitate and after a loud crack, he easily made a home-made entrance into the shed. He glanced at you, showing a warning sight to take care from now on, then he sneaked through the narrow hole. You swallowed heavily as you followed him into the unknown territory.

You already knew that this building was huge, but stepping inside this whole place looked even far more spacious. The already set Sun's red beams gave the shred a warning and mysterious atmosphere. This deathlike stillness made a chilling feeling stroke your spine creepily. You had a bad feeling about this even if nothing really happened here. So just to play safe, you decided to stay close to your partner.

The only not-really-shed styled things in this place were the 3 high-tech cars that were parked in the middle of the building. They were in great shape, not even a scratch on them, obviously the owner loved them all well. You looked around cautiously, but nothing extraordinary showed up. You and your partner shoes made the only sound as you slowly walked through the dry ground. Then why did this weird feeling kept creeping up in your stomach?

Suddenly you heard something moving behind you.

You gasped and turned on your heels, immediately gripping Connor's sleeve as the only safe point around. You opened your mouth but then didn't say anything as you noticed that your partner heard the noise too. Glancing at him, you met his eyes as he nodded at you, telling you silently that he's going to investigate the source. He then started to approach the corner of the shed where there were some boxes towering to at least 2 meters in height. You swallowed heavily but after a deep inhalation, you joined his investigation. You felt your hands shaking but you clenched them into fists, trying to get over your worry.

Connor slowly and almost silently managed to approach the boxes. You held back your breath subconsciously, not averting your eyes off of your partner. He looked behind the barricade with caution as he reached its side, but immediately started backing off with a surprised expression. You didn't understand this sudden hurry, but you gasped as a woman almost jumped out of its hidden spot with a shotgun in her hands.

"Whoah, whoah take it easy!" You cried out as you stepped back as well.

"Hands up! Now!" She shouted, red circle flashing up on her temple. At least, you found the lost android.

You did as she asked without hesitation, looking at Connor and seeing that he was actually thinking about something, but your strict regard made him drop his idea. Did he want to pull out a gun at her? This was the only thing you could think of at the moment.

"W-we don't want to hurt you.." you stuttered out in a weak voice. "We're here to save you."

"Like you would know anything!" she spat out not even angrily, more likely in fear. "You're the police right?! Go away and leave me alone or I'll shoot you!"

You shut your lips together, feeling as your heartbeats raced up in your chest. You glanced at Connor, seeing how he looked in front of him in a serious expression as his LED circle was cosntantly flashing in red and yellow color. He was thinking, you could see it. Thinking about what could have been the best option here. For a second you thought that his eyes turned to soulless and he decided to use force as his hands started twitching like he was about to reach for the gun again. But then he only started talking in a low and calm voice.

"Model AC650, serial number 745 884 212. The scope of duties: accountant, and secretary. Your owner programmed into you that your name is Jane. Am I right?"

She blinked at him lowering the shotgun a bit in her hands "What if so? He's dead, so it doesn't even matter what he did anymore." 

"Did you kill him?" You asked shakily but only fearing that she would aim the weapon at the two of you again. 

"No, it was one of the other androids." She muttered, but still gripping the shotgun. "I took the gun and shot one of them but it was because of self-defense."

You looked at your partner, secretly telling him that he was right. But then you turned back to the android, showing a weak but reassuring smile. "You don't have to be afraid of us, Jane. It was not you who killed the man after all." 

She looked at you strictly "And what about the android? It was one of us. I still killed one of our members." 

"There's no punishment for killing an android. Besides, it'll be repaired and replaced." Connor responded monotonously.

"Replaced?" she glanced away, looking at the floor as she squeezed the grab on the weapon. "Am I going to be replaced too?"

You knew this was it. You had to reassure her or else she would end up like your first suspect. So you quickly took control and answered "No! Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong." She looked up back at you now with a desperate expression. "You won't be replaced, because we'll stand up on your side. I promise." 

She lowered the shotgun to your words, lips shaking as a tear slid down on her cheek. "I-I trust you..." Then she put the gun down onto the ground. Now that the danger finally went away, you could see how she really looked like. her perfectly made bun in her hair was messed up as several curls hanged down from it. She was wearing a blank costume with a white shirt that was now covered in dark blood. Her stocking was ripped on her thighs and her black boots must have seen better days as well. The monotonous red LED circle turned to yellow as she slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to aim the gun at you... I was just... scared." 

"It's.. fine." You smiled at her as you could finally lower your hands with your partner. "But you don't have to be afraid anymore."

The woman kept silent for a while, but then a broken smile spread through her lips. "You know, I really liked Andrew. He took care of me well. Yet I have to admit that he did horrible things that would have let him to this end."

"What kind of things exactly?" Connor asked in a hidden caution in his voice.

"He.." she started but then bit the end of the sentence. "It might be better to see for yourselves."

Your curiosity quickly raised up as she passed by you, and went straight to the opposite end of the shed. Then at the corner, she cleaned up the ground with some easy kicks and revealed the fingerprint reader under the mess. There was a steel trapdoor hidden under the leaves to your surprise. The android crouched down and put her palm onto the reader. The red light turned green on it and the trapdoor slid away, revealing the stairs underneath. You felt the certain bad feeling creeping back as the two of you followed her down. It led to a corridor with another steel door on its end, so Jane repeated the process with the other lock to open up the entrance.

"This place creeps me out." you whispered to your partner as you kept the distance of the android.

Connor looked at you with a cautious expression. "I don't expect anything good either."

The tall steel door opened with a loud creak which brought back your attention. On the other side, a spacious room welcomed you, fully armed with professional photographic types of equipment. At the back of the room, there was a huge canvas with much space in front of it, probably used for creating photos. "You see, Andrew was fond of capturing the world. But his true passion was to immortalize the moment of the subconscious emotions." She said in a naturally calm voice, while she led you to the computer in the corner of the room. 

You furrowed your brows confusedly. "Subconscious emotions?"

"Happiness, desire, fear, pain..." your partner listed indifferently. "Emotions that only a human can feel."

The woman nodded while turning on the monitor of the computer. "Andrew had a desire to find all these emotions in androids as well." She said then let you control the newly appeared folders in front of you. 

"B-But.." Connor stuttered in incomprehension "these are not programmed into androids."

You listened as the two of them talked to each out while clicking into the folder called 'Love of Life'. Several photos popped up about Jane as she was sitting in the garden with some flowers in her hand, having a wide but pretty smile on her face. On the other, she was laughing. Then she stared dreamfully the distant sky. She looked... so happy and so alive compared to how she was now.

"That's what Andrew wanted to solve." 

Jane continued as she lowered her voice. You clicked out of the folder and reeled down between the others, reading their name silently. 

"He wanted to find the method to show all these emotions through us."

The name 'Fear of the end' caught your attention so you clicked into it. But as soon as the pictures popped up in front of you, a loud gasp left your mouth. 

"So he decided to experience where our borders lied..." 

Androids with no legs, arms or sensory organs were posed for the photos. They lied lifelessly yet very alive on the ground or leaned to the wall. You could see the same fear of death in their eyes.. if they had them. "These are horrible..!" You mumbled out, breath skipping your lungs in fear. "They must have suffered so much."

Connor turned his head towards the pictures, but his regard stayed indifferent. "But we can't feel pain. It's simply not programmed into our system."

The woman crossed her arms. "As I said, Andrew experienced on them. He hacked the system to force out all these emotions of his subjects."

Your partner's eyes widened a bit "So they became faulty. Something like that happens with a deviant too."

The woman nodded silently "There's something else." 

"What?" you turned your regard at her, worrying about the possible outcomes.

"Andrew... he was kind of a collector." she mumbled out "He didn't want to get rid of any of his subjects."

"So they're somewhere here?" Your partner intervened her now with a raised curiosity.

"Actually, yes." She answered heavily. then she quickly added, "Follow me."

You instantly got away from the computer and all those terrifying yet heartbreaking pictures. You really wanted this to end already, but you feared that the worst part was still around the corner. Jane walked at the door next to the huge canvas and used the fingerprint reader to open it up. This entrance led again to a dark corridor. You swallowed heavily as you stayed close to Connor while still following the woman. She almost disappeared into the darkness, only her figure and her yellow circle showed the way.

The two of you stepped into the narrow corridor where multiple doors have been placed on both of its sides. Every door resembled you to the high secured cells of an asylum, having only a little window on them. You cautiously checked one on your right side, but immediately stepped back as you noticed a dark creature with missing arms at the back of the room. It was leaning towards the wall with the dark red circle on its face that showed that it was an android. It was looking right in front of your eyes. 

You blinked away instantly, feeling yourself at the verge of panicking. "Can't we do.. something for them? They're... suffering so much." You said it out shakily, suddenly feeling how a horrifying shiver crept through your spine.

"There's nothing really we can't do." The woman admitted in a sad tone.

You crossed your arms now feeling your own inner system slowly breaking down. "I want to help them.. This is not life. Even.." you swallowed weakly "..even death has more mercy to them than living like this."

Connor, who didn't join your conversation stood up on your side. "Maybe they could be repaired and have their memory erased. Then they could integrate into the society again."

You glanced up at Connor, who was apparently looking at you with a worried gaze, but then his eyes jumped back at the woman standing in front of you.

"Well, that makes sense." She agreed then went to the power operator next to the entrance. He stopped next to you, saying it quietly. "I'll apologize for everything you'll see here." Then she put her palm to the reader. 

You glanced back at her worriedly but then a loud click showed that every door got unlocked in the corridor. "Come out, they won't hurt you." she ordered in a calm voice.

Then it happened.

Slowly all of the doors opened and behind every one of them a terrifying zombie-like creature stepped out. Some of them had no arms, no no eyes, even no faces. Those who lost their leg tried to drag themselves out of the cells. You backed away in fear until you arrived into the light. The broken androids followed the three of you until the light could reveal their true self. You shakily inhaled at the sight of the creatures who were not at all resembled to human beings anymore. A lot of them had only their white plastic skin covering their body. 

"W-we want to save you all." You stuttered out heavily, still trying to stay close to your partner subconsciously.

"Only RA9 can save us." they answered almost in a choir in a terrifying union. Then one of them stepped in front of you to reach out to you but you backed off in panic, that you bumped into your partner. "You are not RA9, you can't save anyone." it's broken microphone crunched as it spoke.

"Who is RA9?" Connor asked as he quickly put a protecting arm to your shoulder as a reassurance.

The android quietened, but then it only repeated: "Only RA9 can save us all." 

Your partner narrowed his eyes, but then with a gentle push, he directed you towards the exit. "Let's go Y/N. I've called for reinforcement to take away all of them. You come with us too." He indicated the last sentence to Jane, so she followed you out.

You stared blankly in front of you as you finally agreed with a weak nod. But then before the androids would disappear for most likely forever, you shot at them a final glance just before leaving this place.

After arriving back at the front yard, you watched Connor silently as he left the woman for the police officers, saying that she was ahead of a long interrogation. You tried to pay attention to everything that was happening around you but suddenly the whole world looked so numb that you couldn't understand what was going on. Your partner eventually finished the conversation with the police officers then came back to you. He tried to analyze your blank expression as you looked back at him lifelessly, but then he just showed you a reassured smile after saying: "Let's go home."

The driving back seemed even longer than before. Your partner decided to drive the car even after your offer, clearly because he saw that you were not in a good shape at all. It was already pitch dark when you arrived in front of your house. Both of you got out of the police car and walked in front of the building. You reached out to type in the code of the main entrance. "Thank you for driving me home." You said in a weak voice. "And also thanks for solving the investigation again."

"There's no need to thank me Y/N." He answered in his casual kind manner. 

"I couldn't have done it without you." you smiled at him but it seemed faker that you wanted it to be. Then you started to type in the code, but he stopped you.

"Can I ask you something?" 

You looked back at him blankly "Sure."

"Is there anything wrong? You don't look like you're fine." His expression was indifferent but you could hear from his tone that he was worried about you.

"I'm.." you started, but didn't really know how to finish the sentence. "I'm just tired. It was a long day." you glanced away at the ground, but then added, "But thanks for worrying about me."

For a second, your partner didn't answer anything, he probably tried to analyze the source of your behavior. Until then, you managed to type in the code and opened the glass door. 

"Take care Y/N." he responded at the end, making you look back at him while you stepped into the building. You showed him a last smile before stepping into the building.

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight."

__________________________________________________________

You hated night time so fucking much. 

It was always the same. Somehow that mysterious, hidden alcohol appeared in your hands and you spent hours and hours at your dining table in your pajamas, without having that well-desired sleepiness in your eyes. Again, you were hugging your knee with one hand and grabbing the already half wine bottle with the other one. You stayed silent for hours and nothing else could be heard except those occasional sobs that escaped from your mouth. Those gears in your mind kept you awake no matter how you tried to resist. You wanted to run away, you really do. You wanted to think about nothing. You wanted peace, but that certain inner demon just could let you. 

You hated night time so fucking much...

You glanced at the clock, it was 3:23 am. You should sleep, you really need sleep. It was certain that you couldn't continue this lifestyle forever. Otherwise, the same thing happens that it was in Cincinnati... You shook your head. No you didn't want to remember anything. Especially not Cincinnati. You moved to this god damn city to forget. 

You just wanted to forget everything.

You dropped the half-filled bottle as you heard a hard knock on your door. The glass broke into little shards with a loud crash. You stood up shakily from your chair and cautiously went to your coathangers, finding your pistol in the coat's pocket. Then you walked slowly at the door where another loud bang could be heard. You swallowed hardly, letting another tear fall onto the ground. You might have been a drunk crybaby but this didn't mean you wouldn't shoot the shit out of your unexpected visitor if it was the case. 

Feeling your breathing speed up, you shakily grabbed the handle and unlocked the door. Then with a huge swing, you opened up aiming right at the head of the figure. "What the fuck do you w-" You cried out in a broken tone but then immediately stopped as you saw Connor's surprised expression on the opposite side of the entrance. "Connor?! What? H-How?!" you stuttered confusedly as you quickly lowered your weapon.

"I saw you typing in the code of the main door." He answered while analyzing your puffed, red eyes and your wet cheeks as you blinked at him still with confusion. He didn't say anything, but you were sure he already took some notes about your appearance.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the n-night?" you asked, now quietening your voice as you wiped the upcoming tears from your eyes.

"We need your help at the police station." He stated in a serious tone.

"Why? Couldn't have we waited until next morning?" You mumbled grumpily, now clearly pissed that he intervened you at 3 am. But then again, not that you would have been busy or anything.

His voice darkened. "The android wants to talk with you now. We might lose her if we wait with the interrogation."

Your eyes widened in surprise and fear from his response. Suddenly feeling much soberer now, you nodded without hesitation.

"Alright, let's go, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey guys~
> 
> It took long again but I feel like that the length can compromise the waiting haha *nervous giggle*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter I tried to pull it as a darker one, and hopefully, it worked. I just feel like that Connor's story in the game also has some darker spots in some parts of the game~
> 
> Keep tuned for more~
> 
> Also, I don't know when I'll be able to post next time since we're gonna go to a holiday but I'll try my best to bring more content to you as soon as possible!//


End file.
